sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami
Toonami is a late-night (formerly weekday-weekend afternoon) animated programming block on Adult Swim geared toward action-oriented programming, primarily consisting of American cartoons and Japanese anime. The name is a portmanteau of the words "cartoon" and "tsunami", suggesting a "tidal wave" of animated shows. Toonami first aired on Cartoon Network from March 17, 1997, to September 20, 2008. On May 26, 2012, Adult Swim relaunched Toonami as an adult-oriented animated block, which continues as a Saturday night action block. During its original run, Toonami was famous for showcasing action anime that were popular with American audiences, such as Dragon Ball Z, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, One Piece, Outlaw Star, and Naruto. ''Sailor Moon'' on Toonami Promotion April 1998, Cartoon Network gained syndication rights for Sailor Moon R. Sailor Moon debuted on Cartoon Network's Toonami June 1, 1998. The final seventeen episodes of Sailor Moon R premiered November 30, 1998Sailor Our Sailors - Final 17 Episodes Scheduled! through December 22, 1998. The announcement of the last seventeen episodes was heavily promoted as "Sailor Moon: The Lost Episodes". The premiere itself, hosted by then-host Moltar, was called the "Lunar Eclipse". Following its premiere on Toonami, Sailor Moon become the highest rated series on Toonami in August 1998We're #1 In The Toonami Block!, before it was overtaken by Dragonball Z in December of the same year.Dragonball Now #1 On Toonami R'' was preceded by ''Sailor Moon and followed by Sailor Moon S. The following season, Sailor Moon S premiered June 12, 2000. By then, DiC had lost the rights to Sailor Moon, which were now under the production of Cloverway Inc. During that time Sailor Moon was promoted on Toonami's The Rising Sun and Midnight Run alongside anime like Outlaw Star, Dragon Ball Z and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. That same year, Sailor Moon SuperS premiered September 26, 2000. Both seasons were still fairly censored for sexual content, suggestive themes and violence. However, under Cartoon Network, the series was edited much in the same way Outlaw Star or The Big O were in order to maintain a cohesive storyline. The following year, November of 2001, Toonami's In-flight Movie aired, Toonami aired the Sailor Moon movies, The Promise of the Rose (November 6, 2001), Hearts in Ice (November 9, 2001) and Black Dream Hole (November 16, 2001). Sailor Moon remained syndicated on Toonami until July of 2002. In 2003 Cartoon Network lost all broadcast rights to Sailor Moon. Toonami Intros and Advertisements Moltar Era Sailor Moon: The Lost Episodes File:Toonami - Sailor Moon The Lost Episodes Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Sailor Moon The Lost Episodes Promo 2 (1080p HD) File:Sailor moon Toonami intro moltar 2 lunar ecplipse File:CN Toonami Sailor Moon Coming Up Next 1998 File:Toonami - Thank You, Sailor Moon Lunar Eclipse File:Toonami sailor moon lunar eclipse thank you 2 File:CN Toonami Sailor Moon bumper will return 1 1998 File:CN Toonami Sailor Moon bumper will return 2 1998 File:CN Toonami Sailor Moon bumper will return 3 1998 File:CN Toonami Sailor Moon bumper will return 4 1998 File:CN Toonami Sailor Moon bumper now back to 5 1998 File:CN Toonami Sailor Moon bumper that's it for stay tuned for Superfriends 1998 File:CN Toonami Sailor Moon bumper that's it for stay tuned for Superfriends 2 1998 General Intros and Bumpers File:Toonami - Sailor Moon Intro 2 (Moltar) 1080p HD File:Toonami - Sailor Moon Intro (Moltar) 1080p HD File:Toonami - Sailor Moon Classic Promo (Moltar) 1080p HD File:Toonami - Monday Intro (Moltar) 1080p HD File:Toonami - Teamwork (Moltar) 1080p HD File:Toonami Moltar's Old Lineup 2 File:Toonami Moltar's Old Lineup 3 File:Toonami - Moltar Lineup during "World's Strongest" File:Toonami - World's Strongest Premiere Promo, Sailor Moon Next File:Sailor moon toonami buffer 2 File:Sailor moon Toonami buffer T.O.M. Era Sailor Moon R File:Sailor Moon Original TOM Toonami Intro File:Toonami - Sailor Moon Original Tom Intro (1080p HD) File:Sailor Moon TOM 2000 Toonami Intro File:Toonami - Sailor Moon R Short Promo (1080p HD) File:Sailor Moon - Cartoon Network.com commercial File:Toonami - Sailor Moon R Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Individuality (Tom) 1080p HD File:Toonami Rare Sailor Moon Bumper & Lineup File:Toonami Sailor Moon A Quickie File:Toonami - Sailor Moon Short Promo (1080p HD) Sailor Moon S File:Toonami - Sailor Moon Intro 2 (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Sailor Moon S Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami Sailor Moon Super Promo 2 File:Toonami Sailor Moon ad - Sailor Mars (30 second) File:Toonami Sailor Moon S Bumper Collection File:Toonami - Rising Sun Long Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Rising Sun Promo 2 (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Rising Sun Short Promo 2 (1080p HD) Toonam's In-Flight Movies File:Toonami - Sailor Moon R Movie Long Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Sailor Moon R Movie Short Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Sailor Moon R Movie Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Sailor Moon S Movie Long Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Sailor Moon S Movie Promo (1080p HD) File:Toonami - Sailor Moon Super S Movie Long Promo (1080p HD) References Category:Broadcasting Sailor Moon